Jessie: Rated M : Request A One Shot
by shyausllyshipper
Summary: "Request A One Shot" Pairing? Setting? Plot? Request In Reviews! -I'll be waiting! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie: Rated M: Request A One Shot**

* * *

**Fill This Out In A Review!**

* * *

**Setting:**

**Pairing:**

**Stuff You Guys Want To Happen:**

**Additional Things:**

* * *

**Be creative!**

* * *

_**-I'll be waiting. ;)**_

_***Also doing this**_** for "Kickin' It"***


	2. seanpware Request - Jessie & Emma

**Jessie: Rated M: Request A One Shot**

**sean. 's request - Jessie & Emma**

* * *

The penthouse was awfully quiet today. Bertram was given a week off, after all that butt-kissing he did to Morgan & Christina. Zuri was taking care of her pet zebra. Luke was off to dance class, and Ravi is treating Mrs. Kipling to the Lizard Groomers. Everyone was gone except Jessie & Emma.

Jessie was in her room talking to Darla through video chat. Emma was downstairs, in the living room, checking out magazines.

"Hm, the penthouse is really quiet today." said Emma. Emma checks the living room table. She found a porn magazine.

"What is this doing here? It's probably Luke's" said Emma. She stared at the cover. It was two girls inside a hot tub making out.

She thought to herself, "It wouldn't hurt just to take a peek on the magazine."

She grabs the porn magazine and flip through pages and pages of girls making out. She saw one with a double ended dildo, eating each other out.

"It must feel really good." said Emma.

She quickly stand up and went to her room. She grabbed one of her favorite black swim suit. She also grabbed one of her dildos. She got it, just incase she needs pleasure. She puts her favorite black swim suit on and walks downstairs, quietly. She doesn't want Jessie to hear her.

Emma went out to the balcony and hopped on the hot tub. She stands up and removes her black swimsuit. Emma was completely naked. She takes out her purple dildo and tried to put herself in a comfortable place. She takes the dildo and cram it inside her hole.

Emma moans in pleasure. She pulls the dildo out and cram it inside her.

"Ohh yeah, It feels soo good." Emma moaned.

Jessie hears Emma's moan.

"What's that noise?" Jessie asked.

Darla responded, "What do you mean?"

"Oh sorry Darla, I gotta go check on Emma ,but I'll video chat with you later!" Jessie said.

Jessie closed her laptop and put on her slippers, she quickly went downstairs.

She follows the moans ,which lead to the balcony.

Jessie stopped and watched Emma masturbate in front of her.

The hot tub was full of white liquid, probably from Emma.

Jessie cleared her throat.

"Emma, whatcha' doing?" Jessie asked.

Emma opened her eyes and saw Jessie right in front of her. "Jessie! I can explain!" Emma said.

"You see, I was just checking out magazines and I found a porn magazine on the living room table."

"I checked it out ,and saw girls masturbating ,and I wanted to know what it feels like." Emma explained.

"Oh, but why are you doing it on the hot tub?" asked Jessie.

"The hot tub is hot and it's steamy, you try things." said Emma.

"You're still in trouble , missy." Jessie said.

"Wanna come and join me?" asked Emma with a wink and holding out a double ended dildo.

"As long as no one knows about this, only us." Jessie said.

Emma walked over to Jessie and helped her remove her clothes.

Emma removed Jessie's shirt & bra. She touched Jessie's boobs and Jessie's nipples hardened.

Jessie removed her yoga pants & panties.

Now, both of them were completely naked.

They both walked over to the hot tub and jumped in.

Jessie and Emma's lips touched, sucking on each others tongues.

Emma played with Jessie's hard nipples and sucking on them.

Jessie placed a towel on the ground and told Emma to lay down.

Emma lays down and Jessie was on the other end. Jessie slowly opens Emma's legs. Emma's pink and soft pussy reveals.

Jessie swallowed and feasted on Emma's pussy , like it was chicken.

Emma moans with pleasure.

After that, Emma takes out her purple double-ended dildo.

"Shall we?" Emma asked.

They get in to position and crammed that purple double-ended dildo into each other's holes.

"This feels soo good..." Jessie trailed off.


	3. HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking Request

**Jessie: Rated M: Request A One Shot**

**HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking's request - Emma x Luke x Jessie**

**Ooh, a threesome was requested! **

* * *

It was a black and quiet evening. The lights of New York is absolutely gorgeous at night.

It wasn't really quiet in the Ross's Penthouse. Emma was planning out Jessie's date with Tony.

Luke was playing video games in his room. Luke was trying to focus on his video games, but Emma & Jessie were really loud.

You could hear them upstairs blabbing about Jessie's date. Luke closed his bedroom door and went on with his video games.

Then, Emma screamed when she found the perfect outfit for Jessie's date. Which made Luke lose the video game he was playing.

"Ugh, that's it, I'm going down there and tell them to keep quiet." said Luke.

Luke opened his bedroom door and closed it. He walked downstairs to the living room.

While Jessie & Emma were trying out clothes, he interrupted "Okay, that's it you two are really loud, and you are making me lose focus on my video game!"

"I'm sorry, but this is too important!" Emma screamed while trying on a Arturo Vitali dress.

"Luke, it's Monday, no video games in school days!" said Jessie while taking Luke's hand and walking him back to his room.

Emma followed both of them to Luke's room, she had nothing to do.

* * *

Jessie entered Luke's room and noticed something on his bed.

Jessie eyed the item and Luke noticed her. "Jessie, no!"

A porn magazine, was on Luke's bed. Jessie held it out and said, "What is this suppose to mean, Luke?"

"He's a boy, and you know what boys do." Emma said with a disgusted voice.

"Oh you know, it's a fan, for when it gets hot in here." Luke responded trying to deny he reads porn magazine to sleep.

"We have the AC on all the time." Jessie said lifting an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I masturbate to sleep." Luke admitted.

"I can't believe you do this , Luke" Jessie said while staring at the porn magazine cover.

She had to admit, it would be nice to have some fun.

Luke gave Jessie and Emma the "look". The "look" meant one thing.

"Uhm, I don't feel comfortable about this.." Emma said.

Luke locked his bedroom doors.

"Both of you wanna do it?" Luke asked both of them with a wink.

Emma stared at Luke's pants, she wanted to release and let it all out.

Jessie took a quick scan of both of them, biting her lip.

She was in.

* * *

"Come here ladies."

Jessie & Emma ripped Luke's pants first and tore his boxers apart.

Luke's throbbing manmeat wasn't bad, he jacks off everyday, it helps the size.

Emma grabs Luke's meat and started licking it, she liked the sour taste.

She takes the huge monster and starts sucking it like a lollipop.

Jessie grabs Emma and quickly removed both of their clothes, they couldn't wait to fit Luke's manmeat inside their wet wet hole.

Luke's tongue swirled on Emma's tongue,while he grabs Emma's boobs and squeeze them.

Luke was getting his manmeat ready, while Emma sucked on Jessie's hard nipples.

_"Enjoy"_

Luke's manmeat enters Jessie's wet tunnel. It fit perfectly. Luke thrusts in and out of Jessie.

Jessie lets out a moan.

Jessie's boobs were bouncing like jelly!

"Oh, fuck, Luke you're good."

Emma felt left out, so she starts playing with herself with one hand, while squeezing Jessie's boobs and playing with her nipples in the other hand.

The three of them _moan_.

Luke takes out his manmeat and white-hot liquid oozes from the tip. He ordered Jessie to get off the bed.

He lays down and told Emma to take a ride on his disco stick.

Emma fits Luke's throbbing stick inside her cave of lust.

_The ride was bumpy, it had a lot of ups and downs. ;) _

"Fuckkk, Luke!" screamed Emma.

Jessie fixes Emma's hair and squeezed Emma's bouncing boobs.

Jessie bites on Emma's hard nipples, pretending it's a piece of food.

"Oh shit." Luke said.

Luke stops and released a warm load of cum inside Emma.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, for not taking requests for a while, I'm moving this week and I don't have time to take requests.


	4. Why I Don't Pick Some Requests

**Jessie: Rated M: Request A One Shot**

**Why I Don't Pick Some Requests**

* * *

**Yes, sometimes I don't pick some requests.**

**It's probably because: **

**- Add More Details: What I mean about this is, you need to add more details, don't just tell me the pairing and setting.**

**- Make Sense: What I mean about this is, it has to make sense! Example: "Masturbating with a real cock" What is that suppose to mean? **

**- Way Too Extreme: What I mean about this is, some of the requests are too extreme and, I just feel like skipping over it.**

**Example: ".she wants to do it so she start sucking,licking and kiss his cock until he cums in her mouth and then he start go to her ass and starts to lick her asshole." Bro, that's too extreme & plus it doesn't make sense.**

* * *

**I hope the requests are much better.**

**Can't wait! **


End file.
